Yuri x OC
by LoyalPaladin
Summary: Another Oneshot of mine, this one contains an OC of mine


~Airport, Japan

Yuri Usui's POV

"Koutei, do you promise to come back for me?" I asked Koutei as he headed off to get on his flight "I promise Yuri, as long as I don't have anything that'll stop me from doing so" Koutei replied, a tear rolled down my cheek as I watched him leave.

-1 week later, Thursday

As I prepared to go to school I heard my phone ring, I answered and it was Koutei 'Umm.. Yuri?" he said "Yes Koutei?" I replied "Umm.. you remember how I said I would come back? Well I can't I got selected to go to VIS and I plan on permanently moving to Singapore, sorry Yuri, I can't come back.. I'm really sorry" then he hung up, I had tears in my eyes, I started to walk to school and I was feeling so sad. I arrived at school I got into class and then my teacher announced we ad a transfer student, he walked in and introduced himself "Hi everyone! My name is Satoshi Mitsuki, nice to meet you all!" our teacher sat him next to me then our teacher started to write stuff on the board, the new student leaned towards me "Aren't you Yuri Usui from Team Caeser?, can I card fight with you at snack?" I didn't know what to do, I guess maybe a card fight could help cheer me up, "Sure" I replied. After Period 3 I met Satoshi at my usual card fight table, "Stand up Vanguard!" we both said as we revealed our grade 0 unit. After our battle I actually had fun, he almost beat me but I won, on my last attack with my vanguard I drew a draw trigger giving me the extra boost I needed to win, the match ended 6-5 to me, I smiled for the first time since Koutei left, "Good game Yuri, you really are strong" he smiled and left "Yea, good game to you too, see you around," I replied to him as he left, I didn't know why but my heart was feeling heavy, as if I had fallen for the new transfer student already.

The next day

At lunch I sat down at my usual bench and ate my sandwich I bought from the canteen, I felt so gloomy, I had a frown on my face, then I saw Satoshi wearing his goofy smile walking towards me, "Hey there Yuri, what's wrong?" he asked me "N-Nothing's wrong" I replied "Come on, I know something's wrong" he replied to me, how did he know? Was I really that obvious "Come on Yuri, I can tell something's wrong, and yes, you are being obvious, you have that written all over your face" he said then tears rolled down my face, with that I buried my face in his chest "I knew something was wrong, Yuri, care to share?" he asked me "I… I lost someone I love and what's worse is he's not coming back!" I cried, more tears were rolling down my face "Well… uhh do you need anything? If you do just-" I didn't let him finish, I made contact with his lips then I pulled away and said "I… I need you" everything was said, I had only just met him yesterday but I had already fallen for him, "You… need… m-m-me?" he replied "Yes, yes I need you" I replied then I made contact with his lips and it lasted a long time, until the stupid school bell rang, after that he pulled away and gave me a warm embrace then he told me to wait for him at the school gate after school. After school I went to the school gate then Satoshi came running up and said "Do you want me to walk you home?" "Do you know the way there?" I asked "No, but you can lead the way can't you?" he replied then he took my hand and said "Well then, lead the way my queen" I blushed as he referred to me as his 'queen' then we walked to my home and when I got there, I thanked Satoshi and pressed my lips on to his, I used my tongue to taste his tongue, then he returned the favour, our tongue fight was interrupted when my brother Gai opened our door then said "Hey sis!, I see you found someone to keep you company with Koutei not coming back" I went red then hit him on the head while Satoshi was completely oblivious to what happened then he kissed me on the cheek and said, "See you tomorrow Yuri!" with the I watched him walk away and with that I went inside and thought about what I had done, and I continued to think about Satoshi, he was so nice, and… so… dreamy…

-Tomorrow

I decided to ask Satoshi to go to the park with me because Gai was going out, but the problem wasn't even that I didn't know his number but I didn't know what to say to him and how to ask him, what if he were to object me, no, he wouldn't do that, well here goes nothing, I dialled his number on my phone and called him "Hello? Yuri, what's up?" he asked me "Uh-Uh Satoshi, will you go to the park with me today?" I replied "Ohh, sure! I'd love to, I'll get ready, gimme a moment and I'll swing by your place" he said "Ohh ok, see you then" I replied, then I went up to freshen my breath and then get some nice casual clothes on, then I heard the door bell ring, he was already here? I opened the door and I saw Satoshi standing there, then he pulled me in and kissed me, I was surprised, then I returned the favour, much to my dismay, Satoshi pulled away then said "Shouldn't we get going? Queen Y?" he said, how did he know? With that he grabbed my hand then started running, we arrived at the park and then he started to run and I chased him and then it turned around and he started chasing me, then he got me and we fell over on to the soft grass and then he made contact with my lips, then I pulled him in closer and returned the favour, I used my tongue to try and get entrance, then he opened his mouth to allow entrance then we kissed for a little longer then I pulled away with saliva dripping from my mouth and so did he, then he hugged me, but with that, the sky suddenly darkened and it started to rain, Satoshi flung his jacket around me then he picked me up and ran me back home, he put me down then I unlocked the doors and we went inside, with that we dried off and then I got a bit of a sniffle then we went to my room and Satoshi said "Yuri, you seem cold, allow me to warm you up" then he picked me up and sat down on my bed and hugged me close in a warm, and when I mean warm I mean warm, embrace, then I kissed him and I pushed really hard and he fell backwards on to my bed, then I fell on him and he held me close, and I enjoyed it, with that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Boy, I'm addicted to them oneshots, lol, anyone I hope you enjoyed and my decision has been made, I will continue Aichi x Misaki - The love awakened, whether I get another author to help me or whatver, worry not I am continuing it, and the Yuri x OC and Aichi x Misaki Rated M is not ... maybe not gonna happen, but thats why I wrote the Yuri x OC. Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
